


【Breddy】紅色的河

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: 他曾經以為他們的生命會糾纏一輩子，這輩子離不開彼此像從十三歲算起的幾千個日子，他以為他們是繞著彼此旋轉的雙星，實際上卻只是從地球看過去恰好排列在一起的兩顆相距幾千光年的恆星。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【Breddy】紅色的河

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：紅色的河（旅行團、吳青峰）  
> *本來就是用這首歌當發想的，但好像寫不出歌裡的東西，湊合著看吧  
> *是篇刀子，無差

Eddy獨自窩在沙發上，窗子沒關，新加坡就算是二月晚上的風吹起來都是黏膩的，舔過身上每寸肌膚。他端著高腳杯，頭上的燈光亮晃晃穿過暗紅色的酒液，在他手上光影搖曳。  
他啜飲一口，酒精滑進胃裡麻痹他的理智，雙頰紅撲撲的。他望著身邊空蕩蕩的沙發發呆好一會。

拿起手機首先跳出的通知是姐姐的新年祝福，附上一張自拍照，倫敦下雪了，鏡頭裡白茫茫的一片，角落有張再熟悉不過的面孔。他拍了張自己的怪表情回覆她，打上Happy Lunar New Year。打開SnapChat和ins上也是滿滿的新年祝福，他一一回覆了。沒有Brett的。

看了看時間，十點三十九分。闔上的筆記本電腦還有餘溫，Eddy剛處理完一批merch的事情，累得不像話，癱在沙發上動都不想動。  
他閉上眼。世界開始搖晃，繞著他旋轉，黑暗與孤獨與說不出的其他情緒變成膠狀的黏稠物，灌進他的五臟六腑讓他窒息。

他想起他們一路走過來的這些歲月，從布里斯班到世界巡迴到新加坡，他們在這座小公寓做過好多瘋狂的事拍過好多搞笑的影片，引領無數人進入古典樂的殿堂。他會永遠記得兩百萬直播時Brett緊張到弓抖跑火車、三百萬西小協直播時超越自己的極限、四百萬五百萬六百萬......每一首協奏曲紀錄他們的成長，見證他們為世界帶來怎樣的一股新潮流。

那些光榮卻不是Eddy印象最深的事。他記得第二年搬來新加坡時Brett大病一場，他勞心勞力只為治好他，在嚴峻的疫情期間還走遍醫院求診，他看著他一直追隨的榜樣倒下，躺在床上奄奄一息。那時候整個世界都崩塌了，只剩下他還強撐著不讓Brett被任何碎片砸傷。

但我也好痛，他想，Brett怎麼不來安慰我呢。

Eddy是第一個知道Brett要結婚的。

他的保密工作做得多好啊，個人隱私一滴不漏，誰知道他有個交往五年的女友，遠距離依然恩愛無比，睡前要講一個小時的電話。終於一個俗套的戲碼上演，Brett秘密地在情人節坐八個小時的飛機到她面前單膝跪下，手裡是閃亮亮的鑽戒，那個女孩驚訝地捂住嘴巴，流下歡喜的淚水把小小的金屬環套上手指，從此他與她密不可分廝守終生。多好啊。  
Eddy送上誠摯的祝福，以竹馬與摯友的身分，在聽完Brett在電話一頭激動地告訴他後。Brett還說要他回布里斯班的老家。Eddy沒說什麼。

暫停頻道更新其實是更早之前就考慮的事，他們已經太累了，十幾年的影片創作耗盡他們的精力，況且時代與科技變遷太快，跟不上潮流的老人與他們終究被洪流吞沒。  
Eddy想起大學剛畢業時的一腔孤勇，拉著Brett在街頭募款，然後是瘋狂的世界巡演，每位粉絲的鼓勵都為他們充電，每部影片下的留言都給予他們動力。曾幾何時他們累了、老了，腦子碰撞不出新的火花。They peaked，如今是把舞台讓給下一代的時候了。

Twoset Apparel銷量穩定讓他們很安心，足以讓他們維生，兩個不懂時尚只懂音樂的音樂家竟然能闖出一片天，聽起來比他們變成成功的YouTuber還荒謬。事實上Eddy到現在也不知道他們成功了沒。不過一切已成定論，好像沒那麼重要了，他想。

叮！簡訊鈴聲是個C。

Eddy睜眼，打開手機看到Brett發來的影片，一雙兒女蹦蹦跳跳，他的妻子友善地揮揮手，Brett熟悉的聲音從喇叭傳出，被小孩子的尖叫蓋掉大半，Eddy找到卡在沙發縫裡的AirPods想聽清他說了什麼，低估了小孩能發出多大的噪音，差點被震聾。

他點開第二個影片，是用前置鏡頭拍的，由下往上的角度讓Brett的雙下巴有點明顯。他胖了，比起上次他們見的時候，那是多久之前——半年？兩年半？還是三年？

"Hey bro，我好久沒看到你了，有空的話——噓，Daddy在跟Eddy叔叔說話——有空的話來布里斯班找我們玩吧！跟團隊說一聲他們肯定會讓你休假的，你可是老闆！Anyway，新年快樂！"

Eddy覺得Brett變了，他不知道是不是錯覺，鏡頭那端的他變得很陌生，但Eddy說不出來是哪。Brett亂糟糟的鳥窩頭和死魚眼還是一樣，房子裡也還是典型的中式風格，紅色的花窗簾和木製的大躺椅。

他不知道回應什麼只傳了Happy Lunar New Year再加上愛心和讚。  
往上翻了一下，上一則訊息是兩個禮拜前，他們在討論新的衛衣該怎麼修改比較好看。

他曾經以為他們的生命會糾纏一輩子，這輩子離不開彼此像從十三歲算起的幾千個日子，他以為他們是繞著彼此旋轉的雙星，實際上卻只是從地球看過去恰好排列在一起的兩顆相距幾千光年的恆星。

Eddy草草收拾酒杯和晚餐的殘骸——他原本打算好好煮一頓，最後只吃了難吃到不行的微波食品。  
他走進房間躺倒在藍灰白的大床上沈沈睡去。

Eddy做夢了。他夢見他們在一片草地上，Brett走在他斜前面，背著小提琴盒，穿著他們的黑色高領T恤，腰以下都被高高的葉片給淹沒。他的腿不停被劃傷，疼痛阻礙他的步伐，Brett越走越快，Eddy想跑起來腿卻是千斤重。  
頭頂的天空不停在變換顏色，淺藍湛藍深紫橘紅嫩粉濃黑。Brett一直向前走。

"Brett——Brett Yang！楊博堯！"  
Eddy扯破了嗓子喊他，他最後笨拙地被自己絆倒而撲跪在草地上，抬頭卻視線模糊，夜空墨黑沒有一顆星點，他的Brett一眼都沒有回頭望，消失在他的視野中。


End file.
